


Day Twenty-Three: Master/Slave

by TobytheWise



Series: 2018 Kinktober [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Butt Plugs, Domestic Discipline, House Boy Stiles, M/M, Master Derek Hale, Master/Slave, Service Submission, Top Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-04 16:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Stiles’ hips swing back and forth as he sways to the music only to be stopped by two large hands. His master’s beard rubbing against the back of his neck as Derek nuzzles him causes him to shiver. The feel of his clothes against Stiles’ naked back is comforting and helps keep Stiles from being pulled out of his role.“Dinner smell delicious, pet,” Derek rumbles against Stiles’ ear, causing his body to break out in goosebumps. “Just focus on finishing your cooking while I relax after a long day at work.”“Yes, Master,” Stiles manages to say without stuttering, his body already thrumming with anticipation and lust.





	Day Twenty-Three: Master/Slave

Stiles finishes folding the laundry and putting it away just in time to start dinner. As he makes his way to the kitchen, the plug inside his ass rubs against his prostate perfectly. He’d put it in before folding the laundry, knowing his master would want him prepped and ready by the time he got home from work. 

Stiles flips on the radio as he begins dinner, pulling his apron around his body to keep his exposed skin safe. Stiles pours himself into the task, his mind going blissfully silent as he prepares food for his master, knowing he’ll make Derek happy and proud. 

Stiles’ hips swing back and forth as he sways to the music only to be stopped by two large hands. His master’s beard rubbing against the back of his neck as Derek nuzzles him causes him to shiver. The feel of his clothes against Stiles’ naked back is comforting and helps keep Stiles from being pulled out of his role. 

“Dinner smell delicious, pet,” Derek rumbles against Stiles’ ear, causing his body to break out in goosebumps. “Just focus on finishing your cooking while I relax after a long day at work.”

“Yes, Master,” Stiles manages to say without stuttering, his body already thrumming with anticipation and lust.

Derek’s hands grip Stiles’ hips which he instinctively tilts back, giving his master complete access to his prepped and plugged hole. Derek taps on the end of the plug, jamming it against Stiles’ prostate until Stiles is a quivering mess.

“Focus on dinner, Stiles. Can’t have you burning my dinner now, can we?”

Stiles lets out the tiniest whimper before stirring what’s in the pan and turning down the heat slightly, just to be on the safe side. Derek pulls the plug completely out, leaving Stiles feeling entirely too empty but he knows his master will fill him again, give him what he needs.

Derek places the plug into the front pocket of Stiles’ apron before teasing his hole with the tip of his dick. Derek swirls it around until Stiles’ legs shake with anticipation. Derek gives the slightest chuckle, knowing how hard Stiles is working to be good. His master barely pushes the head of his cock into Stiles before pulling back out leaving Stiles’ hole clenching around nothing.

Stiles bites his lip hard as Derek continues to tease him with these little aborted thrusts before pulling out and leaving his hole empty. His hands shake as he stirs their dinner, internally screaming for his master to please fuck him already! 

Stiles cries out as Derek finally pushes forward until his entire cock is filling Stiles. He feels so perfectly full, so at peace in his place between the stove and his master. Serving Derek has given him clarity that nothing else ever could, even his Adderall never quieted his mind quite like this.

“Good boy,” Derek grunts as he picks up the pace, thrusting into Stiles’ body harder.

Stiles softly whimpers as his master pegs his prostate on every thrust, his cock smearing precome on the inside of his jock. He takes a deep breath as he stirs their food, settling himself down because this is for his master’s pleasure after a hard day at work rather than his. 

“Such a good pet. Sinking into his role, letting me use him how I want,” Derek murmurs before latching his mouth onto the side of Stiles’ neck, sucking a hickey into the pale skin that Stiles will wear with pride for several days. 

Stiles tilts his head to give his master better access as the haze of submission floods his body and mind. Derek thrusts three hard times, the sound of their skin slapping filling the kitchen, before he fills Stiles with his cum. 

Derek pins one of his hands to Stiles’ throat, tilting his head so he can kiss his pet thoroughly and Stiles does willingly. The same hand slides down Stiles’ body, pulling the plug from his apron. His master ever so gently pulls out before plugging Stiles’ hole up, keeping his cum from escaping. 

“Such a good boy,” Derek whispers as he tucks his cock back into his pants. He slaps Stiles’ ass before walking away. As Derek walks, he calls over his shoulder, “I’ll be down in time for dinner, pet. Have it on the table waiting for me. If you’re a good boy for the rest of the night I’ll allow you to come when I fuck you tonight.”

“Thank you, Master,” Stiles says, focusing back on preparing dinner because there’s no way he’s messing this up. He’s getting to come tonight if it’s the last thing he does!


End file.
